Fight XIII
by Leenra
Summary: "Vous vous êtes déjà demandé quel était le membre le plus fort de l'Organisation XIII ? Afin de répondre à ma question, les membres de l'organisation ont été assez aimable d'organiser un tournoi pour savoir qui était le plus fort." Première fan-fiction que je poste ici. Un petit Rated: K à cause de quelques grossièretés, mais rien de bien méchant. Bonne lecture !
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Vous vous êtes déjà demandé quel était le membre le plus fort de l'Organisation XIII ?

_Cherche pas, c'est Xemnas !_

Heu, oui... Mais c'est le patron, alors c'est de la triche ! Bref, pour répondre à ma question, les membres de l'organisation ont été assez aimable d'organiser un tournoi pour savoir qui était le plus fort.

_Oui, mais Xemnas..._

... est disqualifié d'office, histoire de laisser une chance de gagner (ou au moins de survivre) aux autres participants ! Donc, pour ceux qui s'en doute, il s'agit de la première Organisation (en espérant n'avoir pas spoilé ceux qui n'ont pas KH 3D), tout les membres seront présents physiquement et mentalement (oui, même Roxas) et les combats auront lieu façon tournoi. Les combats ont lieu dans le Hall des mélodies creuses.

**Disclamer :** rien n'est à moi, tout est à Nomura-senseï et à la société Square Enix.

**Légende :** en souligné, les titres/descriptions des matchs. En italique, les lieux de l'actions. En gras, les commentaires du présentateur et de l'arbitre (gras+italique pour ce dernier). Le nom des personnages sera indiqué devant leurs répliques (sauf les commentaires en gras).

Tout est dit, je pense. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : les éliminatoires.

**- Bonjour à tous et à toutes, et bienvenue au tournoi "Fight XIII" ! Permettez-moi de faire les présentations, je suis Demyx, votre présentateur vedette ! Et voici notre arbitre favori, il est grand, il est fort, il est intelligent, j'ai nommé... Xemnas !**

_**- ...**_

**- Xemnas, qui a été disqualifié à cause de sa trop grande puissance, et que nous avons embauché comme arbitre histoire de l'occuper.**

_**- ...**_

**- ('pouvez arrêter de me regarder comme ça, patron ? Z'êtes flippant !) Bref, pouvez-vous nous faire un petit rappel des règles, monsieur l'arbitre ?**

_**- Il s'agit d'un tournoi regroupant les membres de l'Organisation XIII, autrement dit, des combattants de haut niveau qui n'ont pas besoin de consignes de sécurité particulière.**_

**- (gloups)**

_**- Tout les coups sont permis. Les deux seuls choses interdites sont la magie de téléportation et les coups dans l'entrejambe.**_

**- Elle est bien, cette règle !**

_Dans les gradins_

Larxene : DEMYX ! ARRÊTE DE JACASSER, OU TU VA L'AVOIR, TON COUP DANS L'ENTREJAMBE !

**- Heu, m'sieur l'arbitre ? On peut commencer tout de suite, s'il vous plait ?**

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à rewiever !


	2. Match n1 : Xigbar VS Xaldin

Salut tous le monde, et bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre !

Tout d'abord, merci à **Miss Manga** pour son commentaire : désolé d'avoir fait si court, mais je pense poster tous mes petits chapitres à la suite, ou dans un court laps de temps. (PS : tu parie pour qui ? :D ).

Quoiqu'il en soit, voici le premier chapitre (chaque chapitre portera sur un combat), bonne lecture !

* * *

Match n°1 : Xigbar vs Xaldin

**- Pour ceux qui en douterait encore, le déroulement des combats se déroule selon le numéro des combattants. Bien entendu, ceux ayant un numéro moins élevé passeront en pre...**

_**- Que le combat commence !**_

**- Eh... Mais attendez, j'ai pas fini !**

_Dans l'arène_

Les deux combattants s'avancent, et se saluent.

Xaldin : Tu va voir c'que tu va prendre.

Xigbar : C'est toi qui va morfler, crétin !

Xaldin : Crétin ?! Prend ça, vieux schnock !

Et avant que l'autre ne puisse répliquer, le n°II balança deux de ses six lances sur son adversaire. Ce dernier esquiva promptement, tout en lançant une salve de tirs-cristaux. L'un d'eux trancha une des dreadlocks de Xaldin, qui poussa un hurlement sauvage.

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai... 'Faut pas toucher aux cheveux de Xaldin, sinon il pète un câble.**

_**- Un câble ? Ah ! Vous voulez parlez de ses cheveux ?!**_

**- ?! Z'avez vraiment un humour de merde, patron !**

De son coté, Xigbar était en très mauvaise posture : Xaldin venait d'invoquer quatre gigantesques tornades qui tourbillonnaient autour de l'Archer, l'emprisonnant, et menaçant de le déchiqueter s'il bougeait d'un poil.

Xaldin : Niark ! Niark ! Niark ! Alors ? On fait moins le malin, hein ? Môsieur le numéro deux de l'Organisa...

Il s'interrompit, ferma puis rouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, puis s'effondra. Les tornade se dissipèrent et Xigbar s'avança, un rictus au lèvre.

Xigbar : oui, je fais toujours mon malin, et je me porte très bien comme ça !

Dans les gradins, personne n'avait pipé mot. L'action s'était déroulé trop vite pour eux et Demyx, après une brève discussion avec Xemnas, se chargea des explications.

**- L'élément de Xigbar est, je vous le rappelle, l'espace. Ces tirs-cristaux ont donc la propriété, entre autre, de traverser la matière. Que ce soit une plaque de gummi blindée, ou un simple tourbillon d'air. Désolé, Xaldin !**

_**- Combat suivant !**_

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plût. Le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite, promis !


	3. Match n2 : Vexen VS Leaxeus

Salut tout le monde, et bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre ! (je me répète, je m'en fous)

**Miss Manga :** je sais, c'est un peu court, et c'est l'un des points faibles de mes fan-fiction, les chapitres sont très court (et ça va pas s'arranger avec celui qui vient -'). Mais j'essaie de m'améloirer ;D ! Et oui, moi aussi j'aurai parié sur lui !

Et maintenant, voici le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

Match n°2 : Vexen VS Leaxeus

**_- Que le combat commence !_**

**- Et c'est parti ! Leaxeus s'élance aussitôt vers son adversaire, qui matérialise son bouclier de glace. Bien lui en prit, car d'après nos statistiques, Leaxeus est le menbre le fort de l'Organisation. Si jamais il attrape Vexen, il va n'en faie qu'une bou...**

Xion : Oh ! Regardez ! Leaxeus s'est transformé en statue de glace !

**_- Combat terminé. Vainqueur : Vexen._**

**- KEUWAAAH ?!**

* * *

(Je viens de me surpasser : un chapitre de 6 lignes, record battu !)

Naaan, ch'uis pas aussi sadique... Prochain chapitre d'ici quelques minutes !


	4. Match n3 : Zexion VS Saïx

Me revoilà ! Je vous ai manqué ?

_Ta gueule et envoie le chapitre, s'pèce de radine !_

(D'où le Rated : K+) Le voici, un peu moins de rigolade, un peu plus d'action. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Match n°3 : Zexion VS Saïx

_**- Que le combat commence**__ !_

_Dans l'arène_

Les deux adversaires s'avancent, se saluent (de manière plus polie et approprié que ceux des matchs précédant) et se mettent en garde. Après quelques minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Saïx attaque le premier, abattant sa Claymore pile à l'endroit où Zexion se tenait quelques secondes avant. Ce dernier avait esquivé de justesse, et dut à nouveau rouler sur le côté pour éviter l'onde de choc produite. Il contre-attaqua aussitôt, envoyant une myriade de pages de son Lexique sur le Devin Lunaire, qui les dispersa d'un seul coup, avec un soupir exaspéré. Il avança de quelques pas et se figea. Le Conspirateur Ténébreux avait disparu !

_Dans les gradins_

De leur côté, les spectateurs étaient confrontés à un problème autrement plus grave : l'arène venait de disparaître. Plus précisément, une épaisse fumée grisâtre l'avait recouverte, masquant l'action. Vexen observait la scène, visiblement très intéressé, tout en se grattant son (inexistante) barbe.

Vexen : Je vois... Intéressant, très intéressant...

Roxas : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Vexen : Et bien... Zexion a profité d'une fraction de seconde d'inattention de la part de Saïx (lorsqu'il dispersait les pages du Lexique) pour lancer une illusion.

Roxas : Une illusion... Alors c'est pour ça qu'on ne voit plus l'arène. Mais alors, Saïx va vite s'en apercevoir, avec toute cette fumée !

Vexen eu un petit rire méprisant.

Vexen : Mais non, jeune imbécile. Zexion est bien plus subtil que ça !

Marluxia : En attendant, ils ont intérêt à se dépêcher : Larxerne est sur les nerfs, elle veut voir le match.

Roxas : Eh ! C'est quoi cette lumière bizarre ?

_Dans l'arène_

Saïx fit un tour d'horizon, tentant de repérer son adversaire. Il n'était nul part. Avec agacement, il avança d'un pas et... marcha sur les lacets de ses chaussures, et tomba à la renverse. Il se releva en grognant, et lança un regard féroce en direction des gradins, histoire de dissuader les moqueries... qui bizarrement ne vinrent pas. Au fait, personne ne semblait s'être aperçu de la chute de Saïx. La plupart des spectateurs balayaient l'arène du regard, l'air étonné, comme si ils ne le voyaient pas.

Plus étrange, il vit Larxene, visiblement en proie à une rage folle, gesticuler et gueuler sur Marluxia, qui tentait en vain de la calmer. Pourtant, aucune parole ne filtrait jusqu'en bas. Un rictus apparut sur le visage du Devin Lunaire.

Saïx : Une illusion...

Zexion : Bien joué !

Saïx se retourna, et ne voyant personne, afficha une mine perplexe.

Zexion : Inutile d'essayer de me chercher, je fais partis de l'illusion, je suis invisible.

Saïx : Tu compte te cacher longtemps ? Ce combat risque de ne pas avoir de fin.

Zexion : Tout juste, mais j'ai cependant un avantage sur toi : je peut te voir, toi non. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on fonce tête blessé sans réfléchir !

Saïx : Qui te dit que je ne réfléchit pas ? Après tout, je suis l'homme de confiance de Maître Xemnas, ce n'est pas pour rien !

Et avant que son interlocuteur ne puisse répliquer. Le Devin Lunaire lança sa Claymore dans les airs de toutes ses forces.

Zexion : Pauvre imbécile ! Ça ne sert à rien de lancer des attaques au hasard ! Tu te fatigue pour rien, et en plus, tu m'as raté...

Saïx : Qui a dit que c'était toi que je visait ?

La Claymore, qui venait de sortir du périmètre de l'illusion, continua sa course et fracassa la verrière du plafond. La lumière de la Lune entra à flot dans la salle. Les spectateurs, qui s'étaient protégé le visage des éclats de verres, constatèrent que l'étrange fumée passait du noir au bleu foncé, du bleu foncé au turquoise, avant de s'éclaircir et de se dissiper entièrement. Zexion, quant à lui, venait de réapparaître au centre de l'arène, étonné, et visiblement très irrité.

Zexion : Tu as dissipé mon illusion... Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Mais peu importe : j'ai mon Lexique, alors que toi, tu es désarmé.

Avec un rire digne du Fantôme de l'Opéra (y'a que cette image qui me vient à l'esprit), il attaqua son adversaire, qui ne fit pas mine d'esquiver. Au contraire, il ferma son poing, et avec une vivacité impressionnante, l'abattit sur la figure de l'adversaire, l'arrêtant net. Avant que Zexion ne puisse se ressaisir, Saïx enchaîna avec un coup de genou dans l'abdomen, lui coupant la respiration et le projetant en arrière. D'un mouvement fluide, il se glissa derrière son adversaire et le frappa de nouveau, l'envoyant en avant cette fois. Enfin, il sauta et attrapa au vol sa Claymore (qui avait finit par retomber dans l'arène), et l'abattis sur Zexion, l'achevant pour de bon.

**- Bon, ben... Je suis pas très sûr de ce qui s'est passé, mais une chose est sûre...**

_**- ...Combat terminé. Vainqueur :**_** Saïx.**

**- L'équipe médicale (des Laborantins, les similis attitrés de Vexen) se précipite pour évacuer le blessé. Hou là ! C'est pas beau à voir. Il est au bord de la Dissolution ! (la mort, pour les similis). Espérons que le combat suivant ne fasse pas autant de dégâts Combat suivant ! Axel Vs Marlu...**

_**- Rectification : combat suivant ! Demyx Vs Axel.**_

**- Quoi ? Mais...**

* * *

Et voilà, fin du chapitre, plus long (enfin, j'espère) que les autres. J'espère qu'il vous à plus, et n'hésitez pas à rewiever !


	5. Match n4 : Axel VS Demyx

(Pfiou...) Salut tous le monde ! Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce nouveau chapitre, mais j'ai dût me cacher pour échapper à un Demyx enragé (quand il s'agit de ne pas se battre, c'est fou c'qu'il devient violent ! (peace, man :D )). Alors, tout d'abord, les réponses aux reviews :

**MoonyFull :** contente que ça t'ai plût ! J'ai été un peu étonné que quelqu'un ai apprécié ce chapitre, alors je suis contente que ça ai plût à au moins une personne.

**MissManga :** (j'me disais aussi -') 6 reviews au total, dont 5 de toi, merci beaucoup ! Heu, au sujet de Saïx, par contre, évite de le répéter à haute voix, tu risque de te prendre une Claymore dans la figure (ce qui fait mal, très mal, Zexion pourra te le confirmer... quand il sera sorti du coma).

Et voici (enfin) le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

Match n°4 : Axel Vs Demyx

Xigbar : Tiens, t'es revenus, Demyx ?

Xion : Où t'étais ?

**- Partis tuer l'autrice (grrr... 'perd rien pour attendre, celle-là !) Bref, on en étais où il y a 2/3 semaines ?**

_**- Rectification : combat suivant ! Axel Vs Demyx.**_

**- (Ah, oui ! c'est vrai...) Quoi ?! Mais c'est pô possible !**

_**- Et pourquoi donc ?**_

**- M-mais... je suis le commentateur !**

_**- Et membre de l'Organisation XIII avant tout, n'est-ce pas**_** ?**

**- O-oui, mais... qui va commenter le match ?**

**_- Rien à foutre !_**

**- (Il devient grossier, c'est mauvais signe) Je peut au moins choisir un remplaçant ?**

**- Accordé...**

Avec un soupir consterné, Demyx enleva son casque de présentateur et passa la tête hors de la tribune.

_Dans les gradins_

Demyx : EH ! LUXORD ! TU VEUX BIEN ALLER COMMENTER A MA PLACE ?

Luxord : Désolé, Demyx, mais je tiens le stand de paris.

Demyx : (dommage... ) EH ! LARXENE ! TU VEUX BIEN PRENDRE MA PLACE ?

Larxene : D'ACCORD, MAIS ARRÊTE DE GUEULER !

_Dans l'arène_

Axel : Ça y est ? Vous avez finis de vous chamailler ? On peut commencer ?

**- Yep ! On peut !**

_**- Que le combat commence !**_

Avec un nouveau soupir, Demyx se mis en garde sans grande conviction. Il s'accroupit vivement, esquivant la Chakram de son adversaire, avant de se redresser en faisant un saut périlleux arrière, évitant la deuxième. Dans un même mouvement, il gratta quelques cordes de son Sitar, matérialisant un mur d'eau que son adversaire évita de justesse. Axel eu un petit rictus : Demyx n'aimait peut-être pas se battre, mais il était doué. Le combat allait être passionnant !

_Dans la tribune_

_**- Pas de pieds sur la table. Et arrêtez de vous curer le nez !**_

**- J'fais c'que j'veux !**

**- ...**

_Dans l'arène_

Le combat durai depuis plusieurs minutes. Soudain, Demyx s'immobilisa au milieu de l'arène, visiblement blessé. Avec un rictus amer (le combat est déjà finis), Axel s'élanca, prêt à donner le coup de grâce. C'est alors que son adversaire se relève, tout en plaçant un accord magistral. Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'air vibra étrangement dans la zone. C'est alors qu'un gigantesque geyser surgit sous les pieds d'Axel, le projetant en l'air. Alors qu'il retombait sur le sol, sonné par l'attaque, l'eau se rassembla autour de lui, formant une Prison aquatique.

**- J'aurais jamais cru à avair dire ça un jour mais... bien joué Demyx !**

_Dans les gradins_

Vexen : Hé, hé, hé ! Regardez-le donc ! Il est ridicule, on dirait un poisson rouge dans son bocal.

Xion : C'est pas bien de s'moquer !

Roxas, quant à lui, était penché sur la barrière des gradins, et regardait son ami se débattre, impuissant.

Roxas : Au fait, Vexen, Axel peut tenir combien de temps sous l'eau, sans respirer ?

Vexen : Un être humain peut tenir en moyenne deux minutes dans ces conditions.

Xion : Et un simili ?

Vexen : Ça, on va le savoir tout de suite (intéressant... très intéressant).

Roxas : (Ah ! Alors c'est pour ça qu'il avait sortis son chrono...

Xion : ... et qu'il griffonnait depuis tout à l'heure).

_Dans l'arène_

**- Ça va faire maintenant plusieurs minutes que cet abruti est piégé dans la Prison aquatique. Demyx est aux anges (on le comprend, il va peut-être gagner), et est en train d'exécuter une sorte de danse de la joie et... Non, non, il va quand même pas FAIRE CA ?!**

Malheureusement, les craintes de Larxene étaient fondés : Demyx venait de se mettre à jouer de son sitar, déclenchant une explosion sonore passablement désagréable.

Demyx : I LOVE ROQUE ANDE ROLLE, YEAH !

Dans les gradins, les pauvres spectateurs se bouchaient les oreilles, l'air horrifié. Plusieurs Reflets se cognèrent contre les murs, désorientés par ce bruit atroce, et Larxene semblait au bord de la dépression nerveuse.

**- (Grrr... ) J'en profite pour casser les idées reçues que semblent avoir certaines lectrices de : non, Demyx n'a pas une voix d'ange, et il ne joue pas comme un dieu. Il chante comme une merde, et il a appris à jouer du sitar sur Guitar Hero !**

Demyx : WI WEULL ROQUE YOU !

**- MAIS TA GUEULE, BORDEL !**

De son côté, Axel commençait à manquer d'air. Il avait pourtant tout essayé pour se libérer : coups de poings, coups de pieds, coups de Chakrams, ect... Il soupira : pour se libérer, il allait devoir utiliser sa tête. Pas que ça le gênai, mais bon... Il croisa les bras et le jambes et se mis à réfléchir.

_Dans la tribune_

**- Non mais quel crétin, ce Demyx ! Pourquoi vous l'avez recruté, aussi ?**

_**- L'Organisation rencontrai de grave difficulté financière, à l'époque.**_

**- (Ceci explique cela) Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Axel ?**

_**- Je dirais qu'il... réfléchis.**_

**- Le pauvre... j'ai mal pour lui ! On dirait que son cerveau est en train de surchauffer.**

**_- Il n'y a pas que son cerveau. L'eau autour de lui est aussi en train de bouillir !_**

_Dans l'arène_

Effectivement, à force de réfléchir, Axel venait d'enclencher inconsciemment sa magie de feu. Il finis par s'en apercevoir en sentant la Prison aquatique se désagréger autour de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, et voyant que Demyx ne lui prêtait aucune attention (trop occupé à faire... on ne savait trop quoi), esquissa un petit sourire. _Parfait..._

Demyx : The Rock City Boy, YEAH YEAH Y... hein ?

Avec un craquement sonore, la magie qui soutenait la bulle d'eau se déchira comme du papier. Avant même que les premières gouttes ne touchent le sol, Axel bondit, matérialisant une de ses Chakrams, qu'il envoya d'un mouvement fluide sur Demyx... qui ne l'esquiva pas... et se le pris de plein fouet.

Avec une roulade, le rouquin se stabilisa et prépara une nouvelle attaque en direction de son adversaire, quand...

**_- Combat terminé. Vainqueur : Axel._**

Axel : QUOI ?! Mais je ne l'ai frappé qu'une seule fois, et même pas fort !

Perplexe, il alla donner un petit coup de pied à Demyx, qui ne réagit pas.

Axel : C'est pas vrai, non mais quel boulet !

Tout en marmonnant au sujet du pauvre musicien, Axel l'attrapa par un pied et le traîna en direction de l'Infirmerie, tandis que l'arbitre annonçait la suite.

_**- Combat suivant : Luxord Vs**_** Marluxia.**

Luxord : Ah ! Je vais devoir fermer mon stand. Dommage !

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plut, encore une fois désolé pour le retard. Le prochain chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine (sauf erreur de ma part). À plus !


End file.
